


Remember Me

by iamnotelsa



Category: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa





	Remember Me

看著正一臉無辜的跨坐在自己身上的赤葦，木兔本來想推開他的。  
今天可是自己畢業的日子，怎麼搞的好像要離開的人是赤葦一樣啊⋯⋯  
赤葦的手撫著他的胸膛，木兔的領帶已經被他解開了，今天就是最後一天需要穿梟谷制服的日子，他依舊感覺有些不真實。  
畢業之後的他們會怎麼樣，他心裡其實沒個底。  
明明沒有人先告白，他們卻向伴侶一樣相處著，一起吃飯，一起練習，一起比賽，也一起做愛。  
他永遠記得那天晚上結束練習後，他正在換衣服卻突然被赤葦襲擊不讓他將制服穿回去，他明明好像弄痛了赤葦，赤葦卻一直說著沒關係，要他別太在意。  
就像是早就知道他會很遜一樣。  
想到這裡，木兔不由自主的撫上了他的腰搓揉著，這兩年真的讓赤葦辛苦了，他知道自己給赤葦帶來了多少麻煩。  
不論是在比賽，在練習賽，還是在性事上。  
他們都還太年輕了，所以學不會控制自己，每次完事隔天赤葦都能一臉沒事的繼續社團練習。  
木兔對於這些是不太了解，偷偷問了自己的好基友黑尾之後，才偷偷的去買了藥放到了赤葦的置物櫃裡。  
赤葦第一次見到藥時愣了好幾下，想著他所認識的木兔學長不可能會做這種事，但他應該比自己還慌張所以去偷偷問了誰吧。  
想著木兔紅著臉邊打簡訊邊想著該怎麼描述比較好的樣子，赤葦就不由自主的笑了出來。  
木兔學長果然還有很多他沒看過的一面呢。  
不管是消極的他，還是積極的他，正因為他是木兔學長，是我赤葦所最喜歡的人不是嘛。  
還不夠，他還不想要木兔學長離開，他還有好多想和木兔一起做的事。  
是他還不夠努力，所以沒有能力一直陪著木兔學長。  
看著赤葦一臉不開心的樣子，木兔說著並不好笑的笑話，看著赤葦依舊如往常般的邊笑邊吐槽他他才放下心來。  
他沒有想過離別會是如此的難受。  
他們都太習慣有對方陪在彼此的身邊了，他們就像是對方的調味料，只要缺少了，佳餚也變得索然無味。  
他不想要這樣。  
木兔的手指輕撫著赤葦的腰部，緩緩地向下滑動，扯下了他的褲子。  
不論是不是最後一次，他今天都想放縱一次。  
赤葦愣了一下，手卻馬上就撫上了他的粗大，就和平常一樣，他們愛撫著對方，用著所有能做的動作表達著對方的愛。  
就算他們依舊不是情侶關係。  
木兔將赤葦緊攬在懷裡，他今天的吻有些粗暴有些失控，赤葦的嘴唇被吻的紅腫流血，他卻依舊沒有推開他。  
他捨不得，不管在任何事情上，他都沒辦法拒絕木兔的任何要求。  
木兔的手指隨意的鑽入他的體內，他的雙手緊握著木兔的手臂，感受著他比以前更加膨發的肌肉。  
他一定不會忘記，他也希望木兔不會忘記。  
赤葦覺得自己真的太貪心了。  
畢業典禮之後，在排球社的社團教室裡，夕陽的光輝很柔和，打在交疊的那兩幅軀體上。  
他們盡情的擁有彼此，木兔狠狠的抽插著赤葦，像是不會疲憊般的，像是要將他拆吃入肚般的，像是明天就是世界末日般的。  
是啊，沒有木兔的明天，再也不能每天都見到木兔的明天，對於赤葦來說，確實和世界末日沒有差別了。  
木兔又射了，抱著他沒有再繼續腰上的動作，他卻爬到了他身上，狠狠地做了下去，用盡力氣的享受著這次的性愛。  
他不知道他們會不會有以後，所以他要享受當下，他要讓木兔沒辦法忘記他。  
沒辦法忘記曾經有個很喜歡他的小學弟，總是在社團練習結束後，和他在社團教室做愛。  
小學弟有點被動，但是主動的時候很有魅力，小穴很緊，淫水很多，和他做愛是一種享受。  
小學弟對他非常了解，知道在比賽時該如何掌握他的情緒。  
在他難受時給他糖吃，在他開心時會比他更開心，在他驕傲自滿時又會免不了來一句吐槽。  
小學弟在社團活動時掌握了關於他所有的一切，但他對於小學弟卻也不是這麼的了解。  
頂多就是知道他的敏感點在哪裡罷了。  
赤葦和木兔十指交扣，看著他騎在自己的身上就這麼達到了高潮，赤葦比他想像中的還要愛他。  
他將赤葦攬入懷裡，看著他一抽一抽地吸著鼻子，不知道是因為悲傷還是因為剛剛做得太爽。  
「我會等你。」赤葦抬起頭看他，眼裡閃爍著光芒。  
一直都是他在追著木兔，而現在木兔說他會等他，赤葦激動得說不出話來，只能將頭埋入木兔的胸膛，「我知道了，木兔學長。」  
木兔畢業又不是真的世界末日。  
既然木兔學長說會等他，那他會追上木兔學長的。

End


End file.
